Petroleum refiners produce desirable products such as turbine fuel, diesel fuel and other products known as middle distillates, as well as lower boiling hydrocarbonaceous liquids, such as naphtha and gasoline, by hydrocracking a hydrocarbon feedstock derived from crude oil or heavy fractions thereof. Feedstocks most often subjected to hydrocracking are gas oils and heavy gas oils recovered from crude oil by fractionation. A typical heavy gas oil comprises a substantial portion of hydrocarbon components boiling above about 371° C. (700° F.), usually at least about 50% by weight boiling above 371° C. (700° F.). A typical vacuum gas oil normally has a boiling point range between about 315° C. (600° F.) and about 565° C. (1050° F.).
Hydrocracking is generally accomplished by contacting in a hydrocracking reaction vessel or zone the gas oil or other feedstock to be treated with a suitable hydrocracking catalyst under conditions of elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of hydrogen to yield a product containing a distribution of hydrocarbon products desired by the refiner.
Refiners also subject middle distillate hydrocarbon streams to hydrodesulfurization to produce ultra low sulfur diesel and other hydrocarbon streams having a reduced concentration of sulfur. Although a wide variety of process flow schemes, operating conditions and catalysts have been used in commercial activities, there is always a demand for new hydroprocessing methods which provide lower costs, more valuable product yields and improved operability.